Always There
by Flufferz
Summary: When Ezio shows up at Leonardo's workshop greatly wounded, how will the inventor handle it? Does he have the knowledge and skill to help his best friend?


Sunsets in Venezia always took away the breath of an certain artist. As he stood at the door of his workshop, gazing at the dying sun making its final descent, Leonardo da Vinci let out a sigh of contentment. He loved his job on days like these. His abilities allowed him to travel to beautiful places, such as the sparkling city of Venezia. Looking around, Leonardo couldn't help but appreciate the artistic qualities of the city. The array of colors amazed him;the yellows that burned as brightly as the sun on a hot day, and the few pinks that dusted over the sky and clouds, sprinkled on just right. The shadows that the fading sun created captivated the artist. He loved the different sizes of the buildings that cast different sizes of shadows to watch over the people. He was going to paint this very scene, one day.

With a sort of dreamy sigh, Leonardo took one last glance at the beauty that lay before him, and turned to return to his workshop for the night. His attention, however, was caught when he heard his name called out in a pain stricken voice. He immediately swung his head around and discovered a bloodied man limping towards him. This was not just any man though. This was Leonardo's oldest friend, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

"Ezio! Amico mio, what has happened?"Leonardo asked in alarm, reaching for his wounded friend.

"It is nothing. Some medicine,"Ezio paused and took a breath before continuing, "fix the wounds."

Leonardo frowned. "I doubt it Ezio. These look pretty severe."He said, glancing over his friend's battered body. Angry red were splatted over Ezio's pristine white robes, clearly showing him where the wounds were. "You should go to a dottore my friend. I'm afraid I might be able to do much to help you."Leonardo confessed. Ezio's hand gripped at Leonardo's dublet tightly. "No. They would ask questions; questions I cannot answer. It is best if you do what you can Leonardo. Please."The artist frowned again, but nevertheless, nodded. "As you wish. Come, let us go into my workshop. I'll see what I can do for you."He said, gesturing to the door. Ezio nodded and began limping towards the door, supported by Leonardo.

Leonardo kept a firm hand on Ezio's forearm, ready to grab him should he fall. He opened the door of his place of work and watched as his best friend stumbled in. Ezio found a chair and collapsed into it with a loud and pain-filled groan. "Cazzo."The Italian muttered under his breath. Leonardo smiled at Ezio for a moment before retrieving a lamp to place near him. "I'll go grab my medicinal supplies. Would you mind taking your robes off?"He asked of Ezio. The younger man nodded and slowly began to remove his Assassin's robes As Leonardo fetched his supplies, several loud clanks of steel hitting the floor was heard. Ezio's many weapons now lay scatted on the floor, his robes covering them. It was then that Leonardo realized the true severity of his friend's injuries.

There were several large gashes upon Ezio's skin, their angry look contrasting with his smooth, lightly tanned skin. "Ezio, what happened? What did you do?"Leonardo inquired. Ezio attempted to sit up straighter, biting his lip in pain as he did so. "Nothing I haven't done before."He answered. "Although, I did not expect so many guards..."

"Ezio, you're going to end up getting yourself killed."said Leonardo as he began cleaning the blood off of Ezio's skin. The Assassin smirked. "Probably."He said with a weak laugh. "So what were you trying to accomplish this time?"Leonardo asked. "This might sting a little."He warned before pouring alcohol along the wounds. A string of curses flew out of the Assassin's mouth, amusing the artist. After a few sharp intakes of breath, Ezio managed to answer Leonardo's question. "I was trying to get another piece of the Codex. I was careless and got cocky. Thus, I attracted too many guards."He explained. Leonardo nodded in understanding. "I did manage to acquire one though."Ezio added. The artist smiled brightly.

"How exciting! It's been a while since you've brought me one. I was starting to miss decoding them."He said, disposing of the use medicinal materials. "Now my friend, I have a bit of bad news."Leonardo stated. Ezio grimaced. "What is it?"He asked.

Leonardo placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "These wounds won't heal with just medicine. They will require stitches."He said. Ezio gave a huge sigh. "Can you do it Leonardo? Please?"The Italian Assassin pleaded. Leonardo gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know Ezio...I'm no dottore."The blue eyed male said hesitantly. Ezio groaned and leaned his head on the artist's shoulder tiredly. "Leonardo, I'm asking you, begging you, just to try. The doctors with ask questions, and they will make connections."Leonardo sighed. Ezio was right. He went to the doctors too much as it was. They were growing suspicious of the white clad man. Besides, he told Ezio to come to him should he need anything? Leonardo had created a machine that made men fly; how hard could giving stitches be? He was sure he could figure it out. "I can try Ezio. I cannot make any promises they'll be as good a quality as they would be if you went to a doctor."The artist stated. Ezio nodded his understanding. "Just do the best you can."He said picking his head up off of Leonardo's shoulder. Leonardo nodded and walked away to find suitable materials to perform the act.

* * *

Once the materials had been gathered, he glanced at Ezio. "This will hurt amico mio. I'm afraid I've nothing to dull the pain."He confessed. "I can handle it."The younger of the two said. Leonardo smiled warmly at his best friend. "Let's begin then."He said. Wincing as he did so, Leonardo pushed the needle through the toughened skin of Ezio. As the thread was pulled through, Ezio bit on his bottom lip, letting a string of curses flow. For being of noble blood, he certainly had the mouth of an uneducated fool.

"Just one last stitch "Leonardo announced. As the last wound was close, the man from Vinci let out a victorious laugh. "I've done it! Your wounds will heal much easier now."He declared. Ezio sat up further in his chair, examining Leonardo's work. "Grazie amico mio. What would I do without you?"Ezio said, smiling at his oldest and dearest friend. Leonardo's blue eyes lit up and he grinned. "I am sure you would do just fine Ezio. You are, as the people say, 'The White Death'."

"You are too modest my friend. Without you, I would've never made it out of Firenze. You gave me my tools of survival."Ezio said, looking at the hidden blades on the floor.

"Honestly Ezio, I just provided you with a place to gather your thoughts in, and gave you a weapon. You were my friend, I did what I had to to help. I'm sure you would've done-"

Ezio signaled for Leonardo to stop talking. "Leonardo da Vinci. Without yo, I would surely be dead, or in prison. Stop being so humble and take the credit you deserve."He said. Leonardo sighed and smiled sheepishly. "If you insist my friend."He said. "I do. Now tell me, how long do these devils have to stay in? And how will you remove them?"Ezio asked. Leonardo from artisan mode into scientist mode. "They will have to stay in until your skin is able to heal the wounds on its own. It should be a matter of weeks. As for how I'll remove them..."Leonardo picked up a pair of scissors, opening and closing them. "I will cut them and pull the excess string out."He said. "Be careful with them Ezio, they are prone to tearing."He warned. Ezio allowed the famous Auditore smirk to grace his lips. "I always am Leonardo."


End file.
